


First Christmas

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [34]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first Christmas with Melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been longer but I’m without a laptop at home and I needed to get it done before I skipped six months and posted my **journeystory** fic. Hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

As Melody’s first Christmas approached, Amelia began to get more festive. If Sherlock had thought Christmas the year before at her flat had been something, he had not been prepared for what she planned for Melody’s first Christmas. And, despite this being one of his least favorite holidays in existence, he at least didn’t complain loudly or too often. He thought Melody was too young to appreciate everything Amelia was doing, but Amelia seemed happy and that was what was important. While he had found Melody’s presents he had not seen any sign of his own. He deduced they been hidden at John and Lorna’s flat, where they remained until she decided to collect them and place them under the tree already wrapped. It was no matter; he wasn’t overly fond of surprises but he did appreciate a good present, and he knew Amelia would have put great thought into his.

It was now Christmas Eve, and it was a quiet evening with the Holmes family. Amelia had given Melody a present to open, a stuffed animal that had been wrapped in festive blue and white paper, but Melody was more interested in the paper than she was the toy. Amelia was videotaping the sight, smile on her face. After a moment she set the video camera down and went back to the tree, getting a larger present out from under it. “Yours,” she said, handing it to him.

He took the present from her and slowly unwrapped it. It was a book, an old one. He looked at it and saw it was a first edition of a forensics book from the 1800s. He appreciated books like this, and the gift made him happy. He gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Amelia.”

“Your other gifts are more practical, since I know you like stuff like that. This one and one other are the kind of fun gifts.”

He looked at the book. “Perhaps every once in a while I would like something that wasn’t practical.”

“Well, your birthday is next month,” she said with a grin. “Maybe I’ll get you something less practical.”

“I have a gift for you as well,” he said. He got up and went to the tree, and pulled out a small package. “To replace the one you lost.” She took the package he handed her and unwrapped it. It was a jewelry box, and she opened it to see another locket. This one was not a cameo locket, instead being gold with a peridot heart on it. “That’s Melody’s birthstone.”

“Thank you, Sherlock,” she said with a warm smile. She went over and kissed him softly. “I didn’t lose it, though. They took it, when I was kidnapped. It’s probably still on Demon’s Run somewhere.” She opened it and grinned slightly. “You put pictures in it.”

“I found a copy of the other picture, and I included one of Melody. I hope you don’t mind,” he said.

She shook her head. “No, I don’t mind. You picked a good picture of her.” She unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck. After a moment of not getting it clasped again Sherlock came over and did it for her. She put her hand on the locket, then turned and kissed him again. “This was a very nice gift. Thank you.” She paused. “Is it strange to think that last year I was already pregnant with Melody, and we didn’t know it?” she said, going into the kitchen and grabbing two cups of tea. She brought one out to Sherlock. “I mean, we had Christmas together and then this whole year happened and so much has gone on, you know?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, sometimes I think about things like that.” He sipped his tea. “I’m still happy for the both of you, though.”

“That’s good to know,” she said with a nod. “I’m happy to be home and safe. I mean, I know I only get twenty years with Melody, but I’m happy that everything worked out.” She sat down on the sofa and watched Melody. “It’s going to be hard when she’s not here.”

“Try not to think about it too much,” Sherlock said, sitting next to her. “Give her good years, a good childhood. And remember that River can stop by at any time.”

“Yeah, I forgot about that,” she said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder. “Good thing you’re here to remind me.”

“Yes,” he said.

“Happy Christmas, Sherlock,” she said, placing the hand not holding her cup on his leg.

He placed his hand over hers. “Happy Christmas, Amelia.” He gripped her hand slightly as they watched their daughter give up on the paper and start inspecting the stuffed animal. This was going to be a good Christmas, he thought to himself. And for that, he was glad.


End file.
